Smooth Criminal
by Stalker Fudge
Summary: used to be, I Dare You. He could have any girl in that bar. Sawyer crossed his arms as the bartender took their glasses and began to clean them out. He would get whatever girl Heath choose for him. AU PreIsland SawyerKate


Hello. I came up with this idea today and I decided that I was going to write it and put it up on here.

This chapter is more of a prolouge. Building up to the main story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost.

---

"Again." Sawyer held out his glass to the bartender. After his glass had been refilled, he nodded to the man sitting next to him. As the bartender filled the next man's glass, Sawyer downed the alcohol.

"You better slow down boy, otherwise you'll drink away all your money 'fore you can pay your loan back." Sawyer smiled and shook his head.

"Even I can't drink away 3.6 million dollars in one sitting Johnson." Sawyer turned to the man who he considered his best friend.

Heath Johnson, a tall man with a muscular build. He was a redhead and he had brown eyes. Currently, he was sporting a pair of black jeans and a pullover that said University of Wisconsin. Not that he had went to the University so much as shacked up with a college girl who went there when he was a junior in high school.

"I dunno man... with you." He laughed and downed his own shot.

"Again." The bartender shook his head as he poured a couple more shots.

"You gonna pay tonight?" Sawyer nodded and pulled a couple twenties out of his pocket.

"Oh yeah. I got cash." The bartender nodded and put down the bottle.

"That's all I needed to know." Sawyer grinned as he tossed back another shot.

"That was a great con James but..." Sawyer frowned at the mention of his name.

"But what?"

"Aren't you worried you'll get caught? That's an awful lot of..."

"She was drunk and rich and divorced. There ain't no way she'll remember me. Even if she did, she'd be way too embarrassed to report anything to the cops." Heath nodded.

"Alright... maybe you're right." Sawyer snorted.

"Maybe?" He shook his head. "No doubt about it I'm right." Heath shook his head.

"You are such a man-whore." Sawyer turned to Heath.

"Scuse me Mama's boy? You wanna repeat that?" Heath turned to Sawyer and nodded.

"You sleep with girls for money. Though they don't know it." Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"They give me their money out of their own free will after I show 'em a few new tricks and leave 'em breathless." Heath shook his head as Sawyer nodded to the bartender, who poured another round.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you sleep with women for money."

"Hey, I sleep with women, it's just an added bonus that they throw money my way afterwards." Heath chuckled a bit.

"And it just happens that you always sleep with the richest girls you can find? Often the married ones?" Sawyer shook his head.

"That's my job as well you know. That's how I pay the bills." Sawyer turned to his best friend again. "And get you drunk." Heath nodded, as the bartender poured out the last of the bottles contents into the two men's glasses.

"Good point." He paused. "But do you remember the last time you had sex where it wasn't just a job? Where you were just doing it for fun?"

"My job is fun." Heath rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean James-y." Sawyer growled.

"Call me that again and see what happens." Heath chuckled and looked at his best friend with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I dare you to go after a girl of my choosing, and not try to con her out of any money." Sawyer looked intrigued, but tried to hide it.

"Why would I want to do that?" Heath shrugged.

"Cuz I dared you to. And less you want me to get bragging rights on you and..." Heath smiled. "Less you want the next rounds to be on you again..." Sawyer looked up.

"I can have any girl in here." Heath smiled.

"Is that an acceptance?" Sawyer crossed his arms as the bartender took their glasses and began to clean them out.

"Yeah it is." Heath smiled.

"Alright... now let's see..." The bartender cleared his throat and Heath looked over to him. He saw the bartender nod over to the far corner of the bar and his eyes followed. Sawyer then saw a familiar spark of excitement in his friend's eyes. "Her."

"Huh?" Sawyer turned to see where Heath had pointed. There was a girl sitting over there. She was wearing tight jeans and a tight t-shirt. Her hair was down and hanging in her face. She was clutching a beer tightly in her hands and she was looking down at it intently. She was about as far away from everyone as she could possibly be.

"That's the girl." Sawyer turned to Heath.

"That? You sure? She seems impossible..."

"You don't think you can get into her pants?" Sawyer straightened his jaw.

"I can get in her pants." He looked back in her direction. "I can get any girl I want." Sawyer stood up. "And I'm gonna prove it to ya." Heath smiled and nodded his head as he watched Sawyer make his way to the darkest corner of the already dark bar.

"Hey barkeep!" The bartender leaned foreword.

"Yeah?"

"Get me a can of beer." Heath smiled as the bartender grabbed a can and placed it beside him. "This'll be good."

---

How was that? Please RnR.


End file.
